Love and Other Drugs
by Anonymous Rose1
Summary: Dating a Weasley can be kind of crazy...Nextgen
1. Chapter 1

Lysander put his head down on my shoulder. He's always been the touchy-feely one of us. I stroke his hair and look out at the sea, as he sighs. He only does this type of thing when he's upset, or contemplative, or wants to talk about something. "What's up, Sander?" I ask my twin gently.

"I think I'm in love," he answers after a pause, as he flops back onto the grass. Lysander has a way of flopping that's graceful. It's really not fair.

"Aren't you always?" I tease him, lying back against the grass next to him. He groans in annoyance and turns his head away from me. "Alright, who is it? Please, tell me it isn't Scorpius," I tell him.

"Even if I was interested in him, I wouldn't stoop that low," he answers, turning back towards me. Our eyes lock, blue against blue, and I check that he's not lying. He isn't.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I'm seriously confused now.

"Albus and Scorpius," he says bluntly, as if this is the most obvious thing in the entire world. Maybe it is, to someone who actually cares. Of course, I don't care, so this makes absolutely no sense to me.

"They broke up," I tell him. Is it possible that I actually know something that my brother doesn't?

"That was last week," he answers. Right, I forgot how quickly Scorpius can make Albus forget what he's done. It's a good skill to have, but it really sucks for Albus. Albus can never say no. I've seen him cave to the most ridiculous of Scorpius' ideas.

"Is it a Weasley?" I question. He nods. There are so many of them, it's almost impossible that it wouldn't be. "Tell me," I demand. He smashes his lips together stubbornly. I won't be getting any real answers, which means that I'll have to guess. "James?"

"James is dating Hanna Zabini," he replies.

"Albus?" I ask. He rolls his eyes at that. "Lily?"

"No! James would murder me!" Lysander exclaims.

"Fred?" I inquire. He simply shakes his head.

"Roxanne?" I suggest. He wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Rose?" I interrogate.

"She's experimenting," he replies.

"With what?" I ask.

"Girls," he answers, as if this should be obvious. Maybe I'm clueless.

"Oh. Is it Hugo?" I quiz.

"No! I'd feel like a cradle-robber!" he whisper-yells.

"Molly?" A look of disgust. "Lucy?" A snort. "Victoire?" A look of complete shock. "Dominique?" I query.

"She's dating Jake Finch-Fletchley-Smith," he replies. Poor boy. He has such a long name.

"Teddy?" I exclaim, almost certain I got it right this time.

"He's practically engaged to Victoire, and NOT A WEASLEY!" Lysander yells. It's weird, because he never loses his cool.

"He's close enough," I answer, rolling my eyes. He turns away from me, again, and I'm certain that I've hurt him, though I don't know how. "Wait! It isn't Louis, is it?" I say, propelling myself up at record speed. He turns back to me, looking ashamed. "Oh, Sander," I whisper gently.

"Lor, what am I supposed to do?" he asks me. I understand why he's asking me this. Louis has a reputation of dating anyone. He's charming and beautiful (it's not an opinion, it's a fact) and he knows it – it's the Veela blood. He usually dates someone long enough to get them into his bed and then tosses them aside. Needless to say, he's not your typical Weasley.

"Don't let him in your pants, no matter what," I answer.

"Do you think he'll change?" Lysander questions.

"I don't know," I reply, pulling him into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Lou, we heard you're dating the Scamander twins," James tells me, after Quidditch practice. Having the Gryffindor team consist of Weasley's is annoying, but kind of fun, too. At least, since we're all family, we know everyone really well. It's all a silent language, which means that people don't understand what our plan is – except Al – and we have the most silent games ever. We used to be (actually we still are) accused of nepotism (which I learned means family favoritism), so we got our Head of House to choose the teams. It was still all Weasley's.

"Shut it, James," Lily yells at him, when I fail to respond.

"Besides, Lorcan's straight," Fred adds.

"So was Rose," Roxanne responds.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hugo screams.

"Aww…Hell no! You did not just do that!" Fred hollers.

"People! People! There are more important things than who yelled at whom about what. For example, Lou's love life," James interrupts.

"Lou has a love life?" Albus asks, popping out of nowhere to join into the conversation.

"He's dating the Scamander's," James answers.

"Both of them?" Albus exclaims, slightly shocked by this. "Isn't that a little weird?"

"Says the boy dating a Malfoy," Rose replies, showing up behind us.

"Says the girl experimenting," Roxanne answers.

"Says the one who slept with half the school," Hugo says.

"Says the boy who got plugs," Fred remarks.

"Says the one who kissed the Malfoy first," Dominique informs everyone.

"Fred did what now?" Albus yells.

"Take it up with your bitch," Fred answers.

"He's not my bitch," Albus replies.

"So, you're the bitch. Never knew you were a bottom, bro," Lily taunts.

"I'm not!" Albus insists.

"Whatever, all I wanted to know was which Scamander Lou is banging," James interrupts.

"I'm not banging either of them," I scream.

"Dating, banging, same thing when it comes to you. Which one is it?" James replies.

"Lysander," I answer. "And I'm not sleeping with him!" I shriek.

"Someone's touchy, is it that time of the month again?" Roxanne teases.

"Shut up!" I yell.

"Losing your touch, Lou?" Albus asks. My relatives howl in laughter.

"I hate you!" I exclaim.

"Hey, chill out. You really seem to like him, if you haven't jumped him yet, so we have to make fun of you. It's, like, family rules," James says calmly.

"Well, I don't like it," I state, as calmly as I can. Just because I'm only one-eighth Veela does not mean that people don't want to see me angry. Things usually tend to happen, bad things, so I bite my tongue and look at my cousins and sister, wishing that Victoire was here. She'd be able to make everyone shut up with just a look.

"So, now that you're not getting any…" Fred intones.

"I'm warning you all, not to piss me off," I say through clenched teeth.

"Louis, we were just having a little fun," Roxanne says.

"Guys, I think he's serious," Albus tells them, which shuts everyone up. He's always known when things are wrong or right or have gone too far.

"I'm just a little tense," I explain.

"It's alright, bro," Dominique starts. "Lack of sex will do that to you," she and James finish together. They're so alike.

"First off: James, I don't see Hanna Zabini giving herself up. And secondly: Dom, you're dating a guy with three last names who refuses to sleep with you until you're married to him. So, overall, I'd say, that you two are in no position to judge me," I say, and with that I storm off. I hate my family sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

I flop back on Lorcan's bed angrily. "I have studying to do," he tells me. This is code for: Lysander, I'm sick and tired of dealing with your stupid issues so could you please just go away?

"Lies, you're a Ravenclaw," I reply. He stops what he's doing and looks over at me.

"All right, what's wrong?" he asks, sighing in discontent.

"Louis won't talk to me," I complain.

"Why won't he talk to you, Lysander?" Lorcan says in a way that makes it obvious that he's exaggerating his concern.

"He said he won't talk to me until after the last few Quidditch games," I explain.

"That little bitch," Lorcan mutters. "I got this, bro." With that he walks out to go find Louis.

"All I'm saying is, how did you expect him to take that?" James says, rolling his eyes. I hit the bludger as hard as I can and it goes flying way outside of the field.

"I don't know, I expected him to not take it like such a chick," I answer, tossing Fred the bat so he can hit the bludger when it inevitably comes back.

"Maybe, he wouldn't have to, if you weren't acting like such a dick," Hugo suggests, as he grabs the snitch for the 27 millionth time today.

"Hey! Weasley!" someone, Lorcan (I find upon checking), yells up at us. The entire team (even the Potter's, because they get called Weasley's sometimes) looks at him. "Um, Louis," he specifies. I sigh; I should have known this was going to happen. I fly down to meet him.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I heard you've been messing with my baby brother," he answers, "and I'm not okay with that. Do you even care about him?"

"Of course I care about him," I tell him.

"Well, then, what's the issue?" he questions.

"Lysander's amazing, seriously, but Quidditch comes first," I explain.

"That's not acceptable. You act like Sander actually cares about that kind of thing. He's been waiting for someone amazing who won't screw him over for a really long time. Then, he finds you. So, of course, I think he's crazy. I find out you're okay, right? Then, you go and mess it up. So, fix it," Lorcan says.

"It's not that easy," I respond.

"Yes, it is. I know you, but, better yet, I know my brother," he answers, before turning on his heel and leaving.

Apparently, I'm a hard person to find, when I don't want to be found, which I don't, but Louis tried really hard and eventually figured out where I was. "San, I'm sorry, I've already said it a thousand times, what do you want me to do?" he asks exasperatedly.

"Maybe, say it like you mean it, instead of like it's an obligation, and also figure out what you're apologizing for," I suggest.

"Lysander Logan Scamander, I am sorry that I told you that Quidditch is more important than you. It's not, and I understand if you never want to talk to me ever again, but I'm really hoping that you do, because I...I don't know what exactly I'd do without you. You are the most amazing person I know and I can't lose you over some stupid thing I did because I don't think before I speak and-" I cut him off by coming out from where I'm hiding and attacking his lips with mine. "Maybe I should do stupid stuff more often," he teases.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me," I reply, wrapping my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist.

"You're needy today," he answers, laughing against my lips.

"Don't you dare suggest what I think you're about to suggest," I order.

"Fine, I won't suggest we 'study' together," he says, pouting.

"Oh, well, if that's all, then okay," I offer in response. We walk off, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"You're mine," he growls into my ear. I shiver in response. The best part of being with Louis is how over-protective he is. The worst part is when he gets mad, because he's part-Veela. Although, it's not usually me he's mad at. "I'm sorry," he whispers again, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I answer. He seems to relax, melt almost, at my words. Yeah, that right there is pretty amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

James was talking, still. I was supposed to have met up with Lysander 20 minutes ago. Wait! Make that 21. I groan. Right now he's writing up all the people and what he's decided from weeks of spying are their levels of skill. It's boring, and it happens every year ("There are different people each year."). I look at my watch, again. This is getting ridiculous.

"I told you not to make a date with him the week before the finals," Hugo tells me, as if I didn't realize that about 40 minutes ago, when James told us that this speech was going to take a little longer than he originally planned. At this rate, I figure we have at least another half hour left of James talking and Lysander will kill me. Actually, Lorcan will kill me, because Lysander will show up crying about how I ditched him for Quidditch, again. If I could just get a message to him, he might understand, but I can't. Ah, James' list is finished.

Chasers: James Potter (10), Dominique Weasley (9), Roxanne Weasley (9)

Hanna Zabini (8), Max Nott (9), Luca Flint (8.5)

Lola Boot (7), Klara Goldstein (8), Michael Corner II (9)

Lysander Scamander (9.5), Aaron Rickett (8), Johnny Preece (8)

Beaters: Fred Weasley (8), Louis Weasley (9/10 when mad)

John Pucey (8), Vincent Pucey (7)

Lorcan Scamander (9), Jane Davies (6)

Jake Finch-Fletchley-Smith (9), Luke MacMillan (7)

Keeper: Lily Potter (9)

Albus Potter (9.5)

Ana Samuels (8)

Amy Longbottom (8)

Seeker: Hugo Weasley (9.5)

Scorpius (9)

Colin Creevey (9)

Manny Jackson (9)

Gryffindor: 9.14

Slytherin: 8.43

Ravenclaw: 8.00

Hufflepuff: 8.36

Of course, then, everyone was beyond angry. James should have known better than to rate people on his own team. Then again, this happens almost every year.

"How come you're the only one with a ten?"

"Why does Al rank above me?" 

"I totally deserved a ten."

"Are we sure he isn't ranking what you think are people's hotness?"

"Maybe it's their asses."

"Oh, Lou, you better watch out, he gave Lysander a 9.5."

"God, get a life."

"Scorpius is NOT that good."

"In bed!"

"Don't let Albus hear you say that."

"You didn't even start talking about strategy."

"James, this is stupid." 

"Wouldn't you think he'd have given his girlfriend a higher rating?"

"He's probably about to break up with her."

"Maybe someone should tell her…"

"Would you all shut up? I'm already 27 minutes late for my date with Lysander and he's going to murder me. Actually, his brother's going to murder me, and then you'll have to find yourselves a new beater!" I scream.

"You can go, Lou," James says calmly. I nod to him and race out of the room, trying to think about where Lysander would be. I find him in a small broom closet, crying. I instantly feel worse than before.

"You're late," he says, accusing me not with his tone of voice, but with his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just that James wanted to discuss our Quidditch strategy and he told me it would end on time, but it didn't. In fact, it's still not over. He let me leave only because I yelled at him and told him that if I was any later, Lorcan would murder me," I tell him. He smiles, a little. "Am I forgiven?" I ask him.

"No, not yet," he answers. He waits about 5 minutes, 5 agonizing minutes, before saying: "Okay, you're forgiven."


	5. Chapter 5 James and Hanna

I remember the first day I met her. Hanna Zabini, the love of my life. I know that sounds mushy and ridiculous and if you tell anyone, I'll kill you. Seriously. I'd just dared my cousin Fred to kiss Scorpius Malfoy (insert snicker here), when my little brother Al came up to me with this girl.

"Hey Al!" I called to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Fred attacking Scorpius. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Hey," he tossed back. Then, turning his head to the girl, he said, "This is my brother, James. He is the most pompous arse you will ever meet in your entire life." When she laughed, he added, "I'm not kidding."

"You gonna introduce us?" I asked him, still distracted by Fred and Scorpius' antics. Fred was tucking a lock of Scorpius' hair behind his ear.

"Yeah, sure. James, Hanna Zabini. Hanna, James Potter," Albus said quickly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she told me, putting her hand out, with a thick German accent. Thankfully, I'd been around Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis my whole life at that point, so accents were nothing new. I shook her hand, while watching Fred finally kiss Scorpius. Scorpius looked shocked and pushed him off instantly. I started to laugh. "You think my accent is funny?" she demanded.

"No," I answered, trying to keep a straight face. It wasn't working.

"Du Hurensohn! You insult me! You're right, he is a pompous arse!" she exclaimed, cussing me out in German. Now, I've been cursed out in a variety of different languages over the years (like Romanian by Viktor Krum, Irish by Seamus Finnegan, French by Vic and Fleur and Dom and Louis…), but there is nothing quite like being sworn at in German.

"So, I'll be seeing you around?" I asked her. She simply turned on her heel and left, dragging Al with her. Oh, yeah, she wanted me. And still does, come to think of it.


End file.
